FallenShadow
Beware, Beware, be skeptical With their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Appearance (Placeholder) Personality (placeholder) History *Before Fallenshadow was actually hatched, his father had taken on a second mate, Amber. Who Glowlight absolutely HATED.* *When his egg was laid, Glowlight went out to kill Amber, unknowingly, the father had enchanted the two females that if one died, the other did too..Around the time, the father had brought Dreambringer's egg with Fallenshadow's to a large tree. A great oak. He enchanted it to represent their other half that was not nightwing...And thus apples had begun to grow* *When their hatching day came, the two hatched under one moon. Fallenshadow had hatched first, and had gained Mind reading...Something in his talons seemed to be there..Special.* *He looked at his brother's egg and looked at it. As he looks around, he noticed that other dragons watched him..With either awe, disgust, or both.* *Fallenshadow saw his brother's egg crack open. Dreambringer gaining the power of future vision. He would envy this, but knowing that the others had thought of the two as gifts..* *Well, it was confusing for him.* *His father, a nightwing towering over them, grinned at the two. His brother looked curious and happy, Fallenshadow wasn't..He could sense his intentions..He didn't trust his father."Ah, two sons.." His father held two talons out for them to climb on. DreamBringer obliged, but Fallenshadow didn't, hissing quietly.* *"You will be named Dreambringer.." His father murmured, and he glances at Fallenshadow.* *"You will be Fallenshadow"* *You see, his father had enchanted the apples that grew from it to be changed by which brother touched them, If Dreambringer touched them, the dark blue/silver apples turned gold, and the opposite happened for Fallenshadow.* *In his childhood, well, from what he could remember..His brother got the most attention, his name intrigued others, and dragons loved him, gave him treasure, and food..* *Fallenshadow gained nothing, the townsfolk ridiculed him for his strange dark indigo scales. They threw sticks and stones at him. It hurt.* *One day, when Dreambringer went out to the Rainwing tribe..A skywing, bright red and yellow came to him. He hissed at him.* *He was holding a sword, and stabbed it into his right eye, making Fallenshadow scream in agony.* *The only thing he remembered after it was Dreambringer yelling at the hostile skywing, but damage had been done. He was blind in one eye, and it hurt..So, so much.* *The apples they were supposed to guard were Pale Yellow and dark blue, as a reference to their hybird-ness..The apples were delicious, but eating too much of one could harm one, or curse them.* *They were made with the feelings of their mothers. Fallenshadow didn't realize this, yet Dreambringer had..They both called it the Tree Of Life* (Fallenshadow had grew lonely, wanting the attention his brother earned. He tried to take a apple from the sandwing side, he only wanted to show that he could do it too..* *But..Oh, what a mistake that was.* *The tree, that they were assigned to protect, wilted under his touch. Everything wilting. Nothing surviving, except the black apples.* *He knew the other dragons hated him, and were calling him worser things, he knew he messed up.* *So Fallenshadow punished himself by eating the apples, despite knowing it would be wrong.* *When he ate the apples..He felt nothing at first, no emotion, slow motion everywhere.* *Then suddenly pain. Everywhere, His wings feeling like they were being ripped out, his throat feeling like it was on fire. He wanted to die..* *And Dreambringer came running towards him, but stopped abruptly.* *Fallenshadow had started to cry, black liquid like Rainwing venom pouring From his eye, his mouth leaking with it too.* *A sudden scream of agony was heard from him, as a extra pair of wings grew from his back, and another tail grew. It hurt him so much.* *And yet Dreambringer did NOTHING to help. Not even enchanting a flower to stop the pain.* *Fallenshadow realized that..He was feeling his own mother's pain through the apples, how she hated Amber, how she despised Dreambringer..But now, Fallenshadow had felt her hatred towards Amber, but to Dreambringer..He felt nothing towards him.* *Bond, shattered.* *His scales had turned completly black like the shadows he was named after, his eye changed from lavender to a bright menacing blue.* *Dreambringer was terrified of his brother, and fled.* *Worst of all, it was now day..And Fallenshadow felt like he was burning alive. He glared at everyone who watched in horror, and he spoke, but his voice wasn't normal.* *It sounded like..Two voices, his original voice, and a darker one that sounded dangerous.* *"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He had screeched, and flapped his wings, feeling the burning sensation ease only a tiny bit.* *He flew away, planning to do a massacre on the town. Everyone who hurt him..* *Were found dead the next morning, making some dragonets orpahns, some dragons survived but..Well..* That's not..Important, right?! Abilities (Placeholder) Quotes (BOOP) Relationships (peep) Trivia (Boop) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids